Love at First Or Third Sight
by bookwatchertox
Summary: Explains how Isabella fell in love with the boy across the steet. Includes the day she moved and her first birthday in Danville.
1. Moving Day and a Birthday

_Love at First (Or Third) Sight: How Isabella fell for Phineas (Part 1) Moving Day and a Birthday_

~Author's Point of View~

It was a rainy summer day in Danville the day Isabella Garcia-Shapiro moved to town. She just moved away from the life she had known for as long as she can remember. She had moved away from her friends, her Elementary School (she didn't mind that) and her old house. When her and her mother arrived in Danville, the weather matched her mood. She arrived at her new house and the large trucks were not far behind. She went to her new room, and got everything the way she wanted, she went to check out the neighborhood. She thought she might as well check the house across the street. When she looked through the fence, she didn't know she would eventually fall in love, but at that moment, the rain suddenly stopped falling.

~Isabella's Point of View~

I was walking around meeting our neighbors, when I came to the one across from my house. I was confused when I heard some kind of building noises coming from behind the fence. I was hoping it wasn't some kind of workshop thing. Those noises get on my nerves. I thought I might as well see what all the ruckus was about. I couldn't see much behind the tarp, only the figures of two kids about my age. All I could tell was that one of them had a tall rectangular head, and the other had a long, pointed face. I tried to say hello to them, but I could barely hear myself think with all the noise. I thought I would talk to the one closest to me first. I tapped him on his shoulder. He seemed a bit startled.

"Hey, can't you read? There _is_ a sign over there you know." said the pointy one. He didn't look bad for someone in a construction hat.

"Oops. I didn't see the sign."

"Oh, it's okay. No harm done. Hey Ferb! Shut down the machines real quick! Hey, aren't you our new neighbor?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"My name is Phineas Flynn, and this is my stepbrother Ferb Fletcher. He doesn't talk much"

"Actually I-"

"So, what's your name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"So Isabella, what'cha doin'?"

That's good. I'll use that from now on.

"Nothing. What are _you _doing?"

"Ferb and I are building the largest movie theatre in the world!"

I got a strange feeling about him. In a good way.

"That is so cool. Have you decided what movie it's going to be yet?"

"Uh…No. I didn't even think about that."

"Why don't you make you make your own movie?"

"That's a great idea! Isabella, you are a genius!"

He called me a genius!

"Do you want to help?"

Almost immediately I shouted "Yes!"

"You seem excited."

I covered it up by saying, "I, uh, just always wanted to make a movie."

"That's cool."

After the movie and theatre was complete, the pointy one (Phineas?) offered me a seat and some popcorn. He was quite a gentleman. After the movie was over and everyone left, this beam came out of nowhere and destroyed the place. After that I heard Phineas say "Oh, there you are Perry." I looked over and saw that he had a pet platypus. Could this boy be anymore fascinating? I need to know more about him. I am already liking this town.

~A Few Days Later~

Today is my birthday. My mom made my favorite breakfast for me in bed. After I finished my breakfast, I went over to Phineas' and whoever's house to see what they have planned for the day.

"So Phineas, what'cha doin'?

"Ferb and I haven't decided yet."

"Today is my birthday."

"Happy Birthday Isabella! That's it! Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Isabella, come back in one hour! Better! I'll come get you myself!"

"That sounds great!"

After what actually felt like half an hour, Phineas came by and took back to his house. Right in his backyard was a whole playhouse with everything; a bounce house to the moon, cotton candy, ice cream, Ferris wheel, and whatever you can imagine was there. Phineas spent the entire day with me.

"This was the best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it Isabella"

Then for some reason it flew off and everything was gone. Phineas and Ferb tried to explain to their mom but all there was left was Perry wearing a party hat.

"I feel bad this thing flew off Isabella. Now there's no present for you."

"Aw… It's okay. I had a great time though. See ya around!"

~Phineas' Point of View~

I can't believe the Fun-House flew off. Now what am I gonna do for Isabella?

Mom said, "Here give her this."

"What is it?"

"A hair bow. I got for myself, but I can't make it work. Maybe Isabella would like it?"

"I hope so. I'll go give it to her right now!"

~Ferb's Point of View~  
I had a great day and all, but I think it was a bit much to go through just to impress her.

Mom said, "I think they have a crush on each other. What do you think Ferb?"

"Yes, yes I do. Most definitely."

~Isabella's Point of View~

I heard a knock on the door and my mom let someone in. She called for me. "Isa, come down here, there's somebody here to see you!"

I went downstairs to find Phineas standing there; with a box in his hand!

"Okay Isa, I'll leave you two alone."

Then he said, "Isabella, I felt bad for the Fun-House, so I thought I'd give you this!"

I opened it, and inside was the most beautiful bow I had ever seen!

"Oh, Phineas, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you for the best birthday ever Phineas! I'll go put this on right now!"

I put it on, and I loved it.

I went back to Phineas, and he said, "You look good with that bow Isabella. Oops! I have to go. See you later!"

"The moment I heard "You look good with that bow", my heart leaped in my throat and I didn't hear anything after that. After I had a fantasy, I realized he was gone.

Truth be told, I didn't like bows until he gave me one and complimented it. That's when I realized, he was the one, the one for me. I had fallen in love. Today really was the best birthday ever. I went to bed with a smile on my face. The first week in this town has been great. I'll never forget this.

~Author's Point of View~

That was one of Isabella's best days ever. She found fun, excitement, humor, and love. She was unsure of this new home at first, but the moment she fell in love, she knew that this new life would be better than the old one.

_**Sorry if that chapter was too long or not exciting enough. This is my first attempt. Next chapter will include Doofenshmirtz and his effect on this story. See you soon! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next chapter!**_


	2. Isabella's Date

_Love at First (Or Third) Sight (Part 2) Isabella, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and an –inator _

_**To PerryRocks, Wizzy5788, and MissyMeghan3: Thanks for being the first to review. I really appreciate it. I am working on several other projects, such as a Christmas Episode, an episode in Paris, and a parody of Romeo and Juliet. And once again, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it! And just note I didn't write this down; I'm just winging it! And sorry this chapter is so long, I just couldn't find a suitable dividing point. This also might be the last chapter, unless anyone inspires me with any more ideas. Have Fun! Summer Belongs to Everybody!**_

~Isabella's Point of View~

It will be a year tomorrow since I moved to Danville and met the boy of my dreams; Phineas Flynn . I am planning on celebrating the occasion with Phineas, so I can tell him how I feel. I tried on Valentine's Day, but I didn't have the guts. Now, I feel like this is the perfect opportunity. Pretty weird isn't it? You'd think it would be the other way around. But live, love and learn I guess. I wonder what they have planned for today. It's always different, every day. He is so smart.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'? "

"Hey Isabella. Today Ferb and I are building The World's Largest Water Park! It's hot outside, and the only water park is an hour away. It's not like we can make it snow in summer. Or can we? Make a note of that Ferb. So Isabella, what do you think?"

"When did you begin?"

"This morning."

"Wow." Will Phineas ever cease to amaze me? "Phineas, did you know that tomorrow will be our one year anniversary?" The words came out faster than I could filter them.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, that in one day, I will have lived here and known you for one year."

"That is cool! How did you want to celebrate it?"

"With you."

"Cool! I'll go ask mom if it's okay if I spend tomorrow with you!"

"Okay!" I seriously thought he would ask to invite Ferb. But apparently he just wants to spend the day with me!

"Mom says it's good. Want to try the water park now?"

"Sure, but I don't have anything to swim in."

"No problem! We have an instant dryer at the end. Now should be the time I notice Perry's gone." (He looks around.) "Yep, right on time. Come on Isabella!" Then he took my hand! I can't wait for tomorrow! But before we could dry off, the entire thing got turned into a hunk of cheese. Just like the projects are different, so are the ways they disappear. The running hose was all that was left, and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher thought we chased each other with the hose all day. And I could swear I heard Candace saying "…but but but but…?"

"Good bye Phineas! See you tomorrow at 6:00!" I am _so_ excited about tomorrow. I think I'll go to the store to get some new clothes. But not a new bow. I haven't even taken off the one he gave me for my birthday. I just hope tomorrow is as good as I imagine it will be.

~The Next Day~

I did not get any new clothes. Or anything else. Typical; I can never find anything good. I just hope Phineas isn't expecting me to dress up.

~Phineas' Point of View~

I am gonna have fun with Isabella tonight. I wonder what she has planned.

"Have fun on your date."

"It isn't a date Ferb. Or mom if you are listening to this. I'm just spending time with Isabella on a day important to her."

"Huh. Have you seen Perry?"

"No, no I haven't." I wonder where he goes to.

~Perry's Point of View~

I wonder what Major Monogram has in store for today. I entered my layer through the chimney. I left covered in soot. I went to the chair and got my mission.

"Good morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good once again. He has a book about understanding human brains 3 days overdue at the library, and has ordered parts over the internet. We also know what you're getting for Christmas. Don't ask; it's a vase. Man, he likes vases. Go get him Agent P."

I left to go Doofenshmirtz's barely being missed by Phineas and Ferb. After about 5 minutes I made it to his building.

~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"~

~Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Point of View~

"I wonder where Perry the Platypus is. The script says he should have captured by now." Then he showed up and fell into the net. I know it's cliché, but it always works.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus. Behold! The Oblivionator! Flashback time! Back in Gimmleshtump in the days of my youth, before I became a lawn gnome, my family was very oblivious to my feelings. My love towards them, my grades in school, everything. They never understood my feelings. And now, using my Oblivionator, I shall make everyone oblivious to their surroundings, including crushes, who's in charge, except for parents. What? I am evil, but I also have sympathy, plus it would make kids rude. I'll save that for later. And when nobody in The Tri-State Area is unaware of their surroundings, I shall swoop in, and seize control. And the affects last for years! After I finish putting it together."

~Perry's Point of View~

I don't know if it's the blood rushing to my head, but I see the hole in his plan. If everyone is oblivious, they won't care or know if he's in charge. Right?

~ Isabella's Point of View~

It's 5:55. I'm ready for my date with Phineas! I put on make-up and mascara. I thought I was a bit young for it, but I think it works. For the date, I have planned a stroll through Danville Park, and make our way to the peak of Danville Hill, and have a picnic of PBJs and water under the moon.

DING DONG It's 6:00! I must have been in another one of my famous fantasies.

"Isa, Phineas is here to go on your date!"

Both of us said, "It's not a date!" I was just embarrassed in front of my mom to call it a date, and I think we both blushed a little bit.

"Oh, you two are so cute! Only 8 and on a picnic under the stars. I need a picture!"

Then before you know it, she snapped a picture of us.

"Oh, so adorable! Have fun you two!"

"Thanks Mom! See you later! So Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Stupid Question.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought I was walking through the park with you."

"Yes, yes you are." I was so excited and scared at the same time. Is there a name for that? Whatever it was I was enjoying my stroll with him in the park. For some reason, it reminds me of Paris. I guess it is because of the replica Eiffel tower that Phineas built that somehow ended up here. I have always wanted to go to Paris.  
"So Phineas, how are you doing?"

"Good. I can't wait for the picnic. I hear Danville Hill has a great view of the moon. Very romantic spot from what I heard."

"Really? I had no idea." I said nervously. Things were going great so far.

~"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"

~Perry's Point of View~

Finally, Doofenshmirtz has finished his –inator. Now I can break free.

"Perry the Platypus! How come you always escape just before I am about to finish my plan? Talk about cliché!"  
~Doofenshmirtz's Point of View~

Oh, man, he always escapes. Maybe I need better traps. Note: Later on in life, use mechanical arms. He lunged at me, but he missed and hit the wall.  
"Ha, Perry the Platypus! You look hilari…"

He hit me in the nose, knocking me back into the Oblivionator. I hit the fire and self-destruct button at the same time. I question the inclusion of these self-destruct buttons in the first place.

Then he knocked me into one of my own traps; a rope one to be exact. Great, now the blood's going to rush to my head. I didn't see Perry the Platypus, so I assumed he escaped. Then just before it exploded, the Oblivionator sent out one big beam out into the city. Then the explosion.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

~Isabella's Point of View~

The date went great! Except for the picnic. As it turns out, many people wanted to see the moon that night. I couldn't say that in front of everyone, it's kind of like stage fright.

On our way home, Phineas was trying to apologize for what happened.

"I'm sorry this didn't go as planned Isabella."

"Oh, it's okay. I had a great time Phineas. Did you?"

"Yes, yes I did. Isn't this your house?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'll walk you to the door."

As we got to the door, he started to say something.

"Isabella, I had a great time. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Yes, yes we should." I closed my eyes and tried to lean in and kiss him. For a moment, I thought he was going to as well… until I heard this low whistling noise. And then it stopped, and Phineas said "Good bye Isabella! See you around!"

Drat. I came so close. I wonder what happened to him. Oh, well, I had a fun time. I went to bed, and I was unsure if I should cry with joy or sorrow. There will be more chances in the future, and I will be by his side, through all time, 'til death do us part. Might as well start planning now.

~Ferb's Point of View~

"Hi Ferb!"

"How was the date?"

"What date?"

"Come on, you're not that… never mind."

I wonder what happened? It's none of my business though. I think Phineas likes Isabella. He doesn't go out with people he doesn't like.

"Oh, there you are Perry." I said as Perry showed up. I scooped him up in my arms, took up to my room, curled up with him, and drifted slowly to sleep.

_**There you have it folks! The untold story of how Isabella met Phineas. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think and how it could be better! But for now…**_

The End!


End file.
